The subject disclosure relates to optimizing aircraft control in order to minimize Direct Operating Cost (DOC) while complying with noise constraints and or optimizing control to concurrently minimize DOC and noise. As cost of fuel increases, airlines are interested in consuming less fuel. Current flight operations are often suboptimal and use more fuel than necessary.